An Ancient Tale
by Avengingangel100
Summary: Ten years after leaving the wizarding world Harry return a chance encounter changes the military mans life forever. Now with a family he must return to Atlantis to fight a war he knows could kill him, as he struggles with his new life and family.
1. Chapter 1

_An Ancient Tale_

_Chapter 1_

_**August 28**__**th**__** 2008**_

Harry stepped out of the hot shower with a smile on his lips, it felt good to be home for the first time in six months even if it was just for a few days he knew it would be worth getting in all of the hot showers he could manage before he headed back to Atlantis and the expedition where it was touch and go at the moment whether they could get the water to remain hot enough to take a hot shower in the mornings.

In the last month they had been getting cold showers pretty much every morning and evening.

Harry had been in and out of England for a number of years but this was the first time he had been back in the magical world for a number of years, he had a family home in Hogsmeade which he had been using on and of for many years for research and such without anyone coming by to ask what he was doing.

It had been ten years since the end of the war with Voldemort and he had not had contact with his friends in that time or the people that he considered family, they had all been kind to him in the days following the war but he had been itching for something more to do which was when he was approached by the SGC. They had wanted help deciphering Egyptian hieroglyphs which was one of his many specialities, it came with having four degrees by the time he left school.

He had been reserved about the idea of helping the muggles at the time, when they had introduced him to the stargate he found a purpose again in his life and work. He had been given a commission by the air force thanks to the president and the ministry of magic in the USA vouching for him, he had thought for the respect of his colleagues for over six months until his work had saved SG-1 in the field.

The respect had been grudging at first by most of the people on the base but Hammond began to rely on him for in depth information, along with Daniel Jackson their work had been invaluable to the project.

Unlike Jackson however he had continued his studies both in the field and in the class room gaining further degrees, more the book worm he had been pulled into combat on a fair share of occasions and had taken over from Jackson when he had ascended in the research department. Eventually gaining gate status with SG-2 as its team commander much to his own shock, in the last days of the Go'auld conflict he had been captured for two weeks by the enemy.

It was still something that he refused to talk about but he had said to those wizards in the group that knew about him that it was akin to being tortured by Voldemort, it was all that people needed to know about the experience not to ask any more questions.

--

He was in diagon alley when he spotted the Weasley's and Draco, he had not seen them in ten years but they had spotted him from a distance and were heading his way, Harry sighed he had been an idiot to think that he could avoid them for the rest of his life. Draco had two boys with him that were about ten in age, their hair and eyes were unmistakable even if they were blond, his mind shattered seeing them was it possible that...

"Harry where the hell have you been?" Draco demanded.

"Around." Harry replied.

"You've been gone ten years you had better be able to do better than around." Molly said glaring at the six foot six tall man in front of her.

Even with his height the man seemed to cower under the glare of his adopted mother, "I can't do better than that." Harry said to her.

"How long are you back for?" Draco asked.

"A few weeks shore leave." Harry said.

"Shore leave are you with the auror's or something?" one of the blond boys asked.

"USAF." Harry said.

"Wicked do you fly fighters?" the other asked causing Harry to laugh.

"I work for their intelligence." Harry replied.

"We kind of need to talk." Draco said softly Harry looked into silver eyes seeing the pain in his eyes Harry nodded.

"You know the family home in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do." Draco said.

"Tonight say seven I'll cook for you." Harry said.

"Just like that no explanation as to where you have been." Hermione snarled.

"I thought it was clear I wasn't going to talk about it." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll be there." Draco said.

"Good I'll see you later." Harry said walking off.

"His changed." Ron said.

"His grown a lot." Hermione said.

"I wonder why he wouldn't talk about where he has been." Ron said.

"No idea but his in trouble." Hermione said.

--

Seven dead on the dot the door bell rang around the house, Harry walked to the door opening it he smiled at the five people on his door step he seriously didn't think the two men who had remained a constant in his life would stay away if he had come back home even if he was here for a short time Sirius hugged him Remus smacked him around the back of the head.

"No warning Colonel?" he asked mock angry.

"Do I ever give you notice." Harry asked.

"Its good to see you looking so well Harry." Sirius said with a smile.

"You've been in contact with them." Draco asked.

"When I have been in town from time to time." Harry said.

"Twice in the last five years." Sirius said. "The rest of the time its been letters and videos." Sirius added.

"I asked them not to tell you." Harry said softly. "I made it clear that I was happy not knowing what was going on here, they tried to tell me a number of times if I had to guess that I was missing something out." he added.

"Can we have a drink." one of the boys asked.

"Of course come on into the kitchen." Harry said leading the way into the large kitchen diner. "What would you like I have pumpkin, apple or orange juice or milk." Harry asked the boys they said apple he walked to the fridge fetching them cold drinks in glasses that he took from the cupboards. "Thank you Dobby for keeping this place well stocked." he said.

"You haven't asked about them." Draco stated.

"If I had to guess I'd say that they were mine, except for their names." Harry said Draco snorted.

"James Draco he prefers Jamie, that is Lucas Harry both of them are Potters." he added Harry looked at the wedding ring that had been on his finger for many years until he had chosen to take it of and wear it around his neck on a chain like his dog tags. "You took your ring of." Draco said taking it in his hand along with the dog tags around his neck.

"I wore it for a long time, it only came of a couple of years ago it hasn't been of my neck since my lucky talisman." Harry said.

"You know our dad?" Jamie asked him Harry looked at him before patting the chairs on either side of him.

"Yes I knew your dad." Harry said.

"Daddy is sad because our other dad left..." Lucas said his bottom lip trembling. "He didn't love us did he?" the boy continued Harry took his hand in his own massive hand.

"Your dad loves you Lucas." Harry said the boy looked at him with intelligent green eyes. "And would like to get to know you." he added picking him up with little effort drawing him into a hug his own tears threatening to drop from his face.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked.

"I know your dad pretty well Jamie." Harry said looking at Draco for permission the nod was all he needed to say what he had wanted to say. "I'm your dad kid, and I didn't leave your dad because I didn't love him." Harry said pulling Jamie to him for a hug burying his face in the boys hair as he found four arms around his body clinging to him.

"Are you going to leave again?" Jamie asked Harry breathed in heavily.

"I have to, but it won't be permanently this time." Harry said to the boy who looked up at him.

"Can't we come with you?" Lucas asked.

"I wish that was allowed honey but its not." Harry said.

"But you want us right?" Lucas demanded.

"Of course I want you." Harry said to him with a smile Draco grinned at him.

"Can we eat now." Sirius whined causing Harry to giggle with the two boys.

"We wouldn't want your uncle to starve now would we." he said with a wicked grin the boys shook their heads Harry managed to extract himself from his position on the chair before finishing dinner.

The six of them spent a very nice dinner talking about everything and nothing, Sirius could see how much it meant to Harry to have his family around him he knew that Harry had not had a good time in the last couple of years. Though the years of worry and constant battle had been placed to one side for a few short hours, for an immortal man he looked twice as old and battle weary as Draco could ever remember him looking after the war with Voldemort.

Sirius and Remus left around eight the boys were conked out on the sofas.

"Harry I should be getting them home." Draco said.

"Where is home?" Harry asked.

"I have a flat." Draco said looking down.

"Oh god did I really leave you in that bad a position?" Harry asked.

"They bankrupted me with compensation claims from the people my father killed." Draco whispered Harry looked guiltily. "Its not your fault Harry you weren't to know." Draco said sitting down next to the boy.

"I didn't care enough to make sure you were okay." Harry whispered.

"Your here now." Draco whispered Harry looked at him then did what he had wanted to do all night and kissed the blond softly.

"I have to leave in a couple of weeks, your choice whether you move in here or one of the other family homes in the UK or I have a large country house in the US that you can live in and be near by when I come home." Harry said.

"How often do you come home?" he asked.

"Its hard Draco, you don't have the clearance for me to tell you the whole truth right now. All I can say is its helping the world." Harry said the blond smiled.

"You needed something new to fight?" he asked.

"All I have ever known is battle, I wanted something different for my children." Harry said.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Draco said to him Harry laughed the blond.

"I fight so that they will never have to Draco." Harry said.

"Will you put that back on your finger." he asked pointing at the ring around his neck.

Harry took the chain from his neck taking the ring of the chain looked down at it for a moment then handed it to Draco, "I believe that you put it on my ring finger." Harry said with a smile Draco laughed placing the ring on his finger. "Lets get them upstairs to bed." Harry said picking Jamie up like he was a feather the boy curled into his chest as they walked up quietly taking the large bedroom opposite his own Harry nodded his head producing to small single beds for them. "That should do for one night." he added when Draco smiled.

"I had forgotten that you could do stuff like that." Draco said.

"Nice to know that someone can forget." Harry said bending his enormous frame down kissing the boys cheeks in turn. "I have some films down stairs if you'd like or we could go get one out or something." Harry said to him.

"I'd like that." Draco said.

--

The night before he was due to return to active duty Harry was out on the balcony over looking the river, he had been given permission to tell Draco the truth something that he didn't think he would be able to get. Apparently he had friends in the right places to do that, Draco walked out onto the balcony to find Harry looking out into the distance his eyes unfocused and not taking in his environment.

"Harry are you okay your looking distant tonight?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow I am taking an eighteen day trip, the next time I look out at the stars I won't see them like they are now." Harry said to him.

"Harry what are you on about of course you will." Draco said sounding worried.

"I got permission to tell you the truth about what I do." Harry said to him.

"Well that's cool." Draco said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not really, Draco your worry more if you know than if you don't." Harry said still looking into the distance.

"I don't care." Draco said stepping around him Harry placed his hands around the smaller mans frame hugging him close his chin resting on the blonds hair.

"We are at war Draco." he said.

"Yes I know with the Iraqi's." Draco said Harry laughed humourlessly.

"Not quite, the next time I see the stars from a planet it will be billions of light years away from here." Harry said.

"Now your nuts." Draco said.

"I work for stargate command I have done since the day I left, they came to me for help with a problem they were having with a race of people called the Go'auld. Then it was the Ori and then recently the Wraith along the way we have met some nice people out their mostly humans occasionally non humans." Harry said.

"Your saying the muggles have been further than the moon?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco a lot further than the moon." Harry said.

"Is it beautiful?" Draco asked. "Where your going that is?" he amended.

"Yes... The boys would love it." Harry said.

"How much danger is there?" Draco asked.

"To this galaxy not much the Ori have been defeated the Go'auld are broken but the Wraith are a constant threat." Harry said to him.

"And that's where your be?" he asked.

"Its where I am assigned to yes, Atlantis." he said.

"The city Atlantis?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The one and only, its beautiful and magnificent. The wizards never did it justice, you know we are the living descendants of the ascended ancients, wizards aren't native to this galaxy or this planet I have discovered wizards on pretty much every planet I have been on which has humans on it." Harry said to him.

"We are alien?" he asked incredibly.

"Yes, the Alterran's the first evolution of human in the universe the second being the muggles." Harry said. "I have found some of the libraries in the Atlantis databanks for wizards, Merlin was an amazing wizard." Harry added wistfully.

"I'm going to miss you." Draco said.

"As I am you." Harry said.

"Your coming back though right." Draco demanded Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yes I'm coming home." Harry replied.

"I don't want to see them hurt Harry." Draco said he heard the pleading tone in Draco's voice.

"Draco I'm coming home." Harry said Draco's hands found his holding them tightly to his stomach Harry sighed contentedly, it was going to be hard in the morning to leave them behind, Harry felt his beeper on his belt go of telling him he had an incoming transmission on the radio he kept in the bedroom. "Sorry Draco I have to take this." Harry said entering their bedroom without a word to the blond he did come out a few minutes later ashen faced. "I've been ordered to depart tonight on the Apollo which is basically the fastest ship we have, I'm sorry Draco but this is something that I need to do." he added.

"They'll be disappointed that you didn't say goodbye." Draco said.

"Top drawer on my side has a couple of letters for them, I wrote them just in case this happened, if anything happens to me your get everything till they are of age... I'll write as often as possible." Harry said.

"This isn't fair." Draco muttered Harry laughed humourlessly as he pulled on an Atlantis military personnel jumpsuit his rank insignia on the side. "Be careful." he said kissing Harry.

"Always." Harry said placing a soft kiss on the blonds lips. "Potter to Apollo." he said tapping his mic earpiece.

"Go ahead Colonel." came a crisp reply.

"I'm ready for my pick up." he said picking up his duffel bag.

"Understood Colonel the bridge is awaiting your arrival for departure." the man said.

"Can't keep them waiting." Draco said standing on tip toes kissing his lips once more. "Be careful." he said again.

"Apollo you have a go." Harry said Draco watched as a flash of light took Harry away from him.

Draco went to the bedside cabinet which Harry had mentioned opening it he found three letters one addressed to him he laughed.

_Dear Draco_

_By the time I leave I will hopefully have been able to tell you the truth about what I do, if your reading this then I can only assume I got called of leave before it was time for my departure anyway don't fret I haven't been killed yet so I am hopeful it won't happen this next tour of duty._

_I know that the boys are to young to understand the risks about what I do, let them know that I love them and that I will be home soon. I'll miss you all probably more than your miss me, its hard serving knowing that the people you love are waiting for you and possibly the news that every service wife or husband dreads to hear._

_Know that I love and that I intend to come home to you and sleep well._

_Love_

_Harry_

--

The next morning the twins ran into the room extra early to spend time with Harry, "Daddy where's dad?" Jamie asked.

"He was called into work early." Draco said.

"He left us didn't he?" Lucas demanded.

"No, Luc he really wanted to say goodbye to you properly. He left you both a letter should this happen." Draco said handing them their letters.

_Dear Lucas and Jamie_

_I am sorry that we didn't get to say goodbye properly._

_I love you very much and I will see you both soon, be good for your dad and Sirius and Moony we all know that those two need their beauty sleep their getting old you know. Though you didn't hear that from me ok, I'll carry a photo of you both until I come home and think of you daily._

_All my love _

_Dad_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Atlantis _

Three weeks space travel can take it out of you and Harry found that out the hard way, he missed his boys back home more than he wanted to admit. When they arrived on the base Harry was met by John Sheppard and Sam Carter both of whom were pleased to see the younger man looking far more relaxed and at ease than he had been in months.

"So what was it that drew me back early?" he asked.

"We found Adam." John said.

Harry looked at him his eyes unmistakably showing the raw emotion he felt from the news, John and Sam had known him for years and both knew that their was one person who could cause him more pain than anyone else just mentioning him could elicit a violent reaction from Harry.

"Is he alive?" Harry asked.

"Tortured but he should make it, the Genii got a hold of him." Sam said.

"Good." Harry said to her she looked at him in shock for a moment then saw the ring on his finger and her jaw dropped, she had seen that ring around his neck and on his finger for years but she had assumed that he was long past the stage of wearing it.

"There's a child he claims is yours." John said.

"Oh..." Harry said simply. "I guess this is why I was asked back?" he said.

"Two men have a baby I'd say so." John said to his friend.

"This complicates things." Harry said fingering the ring on his fingers.

"You haven't worn that in a long time." Sam said.

"As I said this complicates matters." Harry said.

They walked to the infirmary talking about his trip and holiday away from the day to day burden of life on the base, the doc met them at the door with a smile on his lips Rodney was currently glaring at Harry well something's never change I see he thought to himself.

"Hiding secrets great way to be a team." Rodney said.

"Shut up Rodney." Harry and John said together aggravated.

"Hello Harry." Adam Western said from the bed furthest from the door.

"Their are a lot of people on this base that would like to see you dead after what you did Adam." Harry said producing his wand and pointing it at his chest, John could only look at him with a sense of wonder and god knows what else of all the things that he could have produced he produced wood. "I happen to be one of them give me one good reason." Harry snarled.

Harry saw something flash out of the corner of his eye as a black haired boy charged past him jumping on the bed, Harry's eyes fell on the boy his own jaw dropping in shock he had hoped that part had been a lie or a joke his wand dropped to his side uselessly.

"Don't hurt my dad." the boy cried.

"Happy birthday Harry." Adam said with a grin on his face.

"As soon as this bastard is fit I want him in the brig Carson." Harry snapped.

"Aye, Colonel what about the child." he asked Harry had an interesting look on his face for a moment before he disappeared out the door not answering him, John had never seen the man look so haggard or confused in all his time with him. "I've never seen him so fazed by something." Carson said to the two of them.

"His been hiding his true self from you all for years." Adam said with an evil grin.

"Alex why don't we get you out of here." John said.

"What about dad?" the boy asked.

"Your dad did a very bad thing that killed some friends of mine, he needs to pay for his crimes your other dad is somewhere around here." John said confused as hell by that term but he knew some how it was true.

"No I want to stay with dad." Alex screamed.

"Go get out of here kid, I don't love you he will. You don't exist to me any more go be a bastard to your father." Adam said nastily John picked the small boy up from the bed as he started to cry into his shoulder.

Sam punched him hard, "Whatever wrongs you think we have done against you, your son doesn't deserve that." she snapped at him before leaving the armed guards took their place in the room as the senior staff left the room Sam tried to get hold of Harry but only got static where ever he was in the base he clearly wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Something rattled him." John said.

"Not an easy feat considering who we are talking about." Rodney said.

John left them to find Harry he spent the best part of an hour until he came across the man out on the dock for the ships that came to the base, Harry was looking silently up at the stars it had long since become dark out and he didn't look like he had moved all that much in a while. John stood behind him for some time unnoticed or so he thought until he heard the man sigh and turn to face him.

"Didn't get the memo that I was looking for some time alone I see." Harry said.

"If you had left your ear piece in maybe you could have told us that." John replied. "What is going on here Harry men can't get pregnant but that is your son." he added.

"Where I come from they can." Harry said taking his wand out and twirling it to conjure two comfortable chairs for them and a table. "Have a seat." Harry replied. 

"How the hell did you do that." John asked as Sam walked out to meet them Harry conjured a third chair for the woman.

"Carson is taking care of Alex for the moment now why don't you explain to me what the hell is going on." she demanded.

"Alex is my kid he has my hair and my eyes, I don't know how to put this other than bluntly. I'm a wizard and my son is likely one also considering his reaction when I drew my wand on his father." Harry almost spat the last word.

"Harry wizards don't exist." Sam said.

"How did I conjure that chair or our chairs for that matter." Harry asked her.

"Okay you have a point but still not convinced." she said.

"I'm married to a man who I have twins with, I left after a war with a dark lord someone who wanted me dead no matter what it took." Harry said. "I left ten years ago because of the SGC and the fact that I was spoiling for another battle, a genius lost without a battle to fight and I found one. I didn't know until I went home that I had two sons of my own and you better believe that I hated to leave them and my husband behind. You know I'm pretty glad right now that he isn't here with me or them for that matter, Adam was a mistake a moment of weakness if you like and well now things are a hell of a lot more complicated." Harry said.

"Your married with kids and I missed it, how long?" Sam asked.

"We were sixteen, we married shortly after the final battle between myself and Voldemort." Harry said to him.

"Wow you were young." John said.

--

_Hogsmeade _

_Scotland_

Draco was surprised when he got post by the normal post man marked from the USA, it contained a DVD marked with the words from Harry, he smiled waiting for the boys to get home from school before watching it. They had all been missing Harry so much since he had left, when the boys came in the first thing he did was sit them down with Sirius and Remus who had brought them home sharing smiles.

_The screen of the TV changed to the view of the sea with Harry in the middle of the screen in a lurid Hawaiian shirt with a cheesy smile on his face, the three adults could see a strain in his eyes that said he was not in such a good state of mind about something._

"_Hey everyone I hope your all well, its hot here at the moment, some huge things going on down here which I would like to talk to you about in person, I have special permission to bring you to the base in the morning after this arrives a car will take you to the airport for transport to the base it'll take a while so make sure you have some reading material. It will get very boring on the trip and I will see you all in three weeks, I love you all including the mutt and the man with the furry problem." Harry said with a grin waving as the screen went dark._

"What did he mean by transport." Sirius asked.

"I have no idea." Remus did.

"Boys go pack your things for four weeks travel." Draco said.

--

Two days later and Sirius was wondering how he had managed to get himself into the mess he was in now, they were in hyperspace on the Apollo. Draco had known what was going to happen but had still been in shock when they had come aboard the two boys had taken a shining to the captain of the ship and been seen harassing him most days while the adults were more content to spend most of the time in the galley or quarters reading.

--

Harry stood on the dock watching the ship touch down for the first time in his life since he had arrived at the base he was nervous about something, he watched the ramp drop to the floor of the dock a load of people mainly replacements and the crew of the ship coming down he spotted the five people that were out of place in among the crowd.

Harry walked forward through the crowd with John and Sam, Sirius glared at him as Draco hugged and kissed him the two friends with him turned away to give them some privacy as Harry hugged his children and godfathers in welcome.

"Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Carter this is Draco that mutt there is Sirius and this one is Remus the twins are Jamie and Lucas." Harry introduced them both. "Good trip?" he asked.

"Some warning would have been good, that has to be the most boring journey I have ever been on." Sirius moaned.

"So what got us brought out here?" Draco asked.

"Someone called Adam, and someone asking permission to bring you all out here." Harry replied.

"Who's Adam?" Draco asked.

"Someone a lot of people have tried to forget on this base." Harry replied.

"Someone your intermit with or was?" Draco asked Harry nodded. "Well it doesn't matter your not with him now that is all that matters." he added Harry smiled taking his hand in his own Draco squeezed it lightly.

"You may want to hold that comment for a while until after you've met Alex." Harry said.

"You have a son by him?" Sirius asked.

"It makes his betrayal all the more brutal but yes I have a son by him, I didn't meet Alex until three weeks ago when we found Adam." Harry replied in answer to the unasked question from Draco who nodded in understanding. "We brought you here one because you may actually be of some help and two to keep me company and sane in other words I called in some favours." he added.

"Is Alex okay though?" Sirius asked.

"As far as we can tell he is in good health we have no idea where his been for the last four years of his life." Harry replied.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"Carson is looking after him." John replied.

"Well then lets go meet him." Draco said with a smile on his face.

The six of them walked with Sam and John towards the infirmary, Harry was laughing and joking with Sirius while walking hand in hand with Draco and the boys trotting along with John and Sam asking questions a mile a minute.

"Boys stop harassing them I an sure that if your nice they will tell you what they can." Harry said with a smile on his face.

They arrived at the infirmary together the colonel's made their excuses before leaving the family so that they could have some privacy, Harry walked in first with a grin on his face that lit the way and Draco could see why the boy on the bed was a dead ringer for Harry except lighter hair the boy smiled shyly at the people in the room.

"Dr. Could you give us some time alone please." Harry said to the man in the white coat.

"Of course Colonel." the man said in a Scottish accent leaving them in the room.

"Alex their are some people I would like you to meet." Harry said as the twins jumped up on the bed next to the boy. "This is Jamie and this is Lucas." Harry said guessing right for a change the boys grinned in pleasure at the guess.

"Hi." the boy said.

"Alex they are my sons your brothers." Harry said softly sitting down next to him.

"Does that mean that I don't have a dad any more." the boy said with wide eyes.

"No it doesn't mean that, this is Draco his my husband and so if you want him to be he can be your new dad or I am sure you can call him Draco he won't mind." Harry said Draco took the boys hands in his Alex looked at him with wide eyes the smile on Draco's face was quickly returned by the boy, Harry laughed as the boy latched on to Draco's neck as he picked him up. "Sirius, Remus we have quarters sorted out for you near mine and Draco's knew quarters so if you'd follow me we can get you settled in." Harry said.

As they were heading out the door he was stopped by Carson wishing to speak to him.

Harry said to wait for him out side the door and waited for the doctor to start.

"His been abused." Carson said.

"Your sure?" Harry asked the man nodded Harry's eyes glinted with anger something that the other man had not seen in him before. "Thank you, inform Sam that if she wants her man alive she will get him of this base before I can get near him she has till the end of the day." Harry said the anger in his voice scared Carson enough to realize that the man was not kidding.

--

Harry raced into the operations room just ahead of Sam, Rodney was looking worried about something and Harry knew enough to know that it was genuine worry. Teyla was with the man talking into a radio set as the gate was currently open, "Report." Harry snapped standing behind Rodney making the man jump out of his skull.

"Was that really necessary?" Rodney snarled.

"What's going on Rodney." He said.

"Team three is under fire from the wraith." Teyla said.

"Get another team in there if its an option." Harry replied.

"Team one is ready to go." John said.

"You have a go colonel." Sam said.

Harry grabbed his own weapon heading for the gate and was stopped by Sirius and Draco rushing into the room, "Harry what is happening?" Sirius asked.

"Sam can bring you up to date I have to go we have a team under fire in the field that need help." Harry said rushing past them to join the rest of the team he was with.

"Come back safe." Draco said Harry's head turned and he smiled before stepping through the gate which flashed a few seconds later as the force field went back into place, Sam looked at the two of them with a smile.

"They do this all the time no need to worry about it." she said.

"We'll be in the library working." Draco said to her.

"As soon as their back your know." Sam said patting his arm.

--

Harry ran for cover as he found one of the other team wounded, "I have a man down." Harry said into his radio he heard the acknowledgement. Harry peppered the on coming wraith with covering fire as he pushed the man back towards the gate, when they came to the edge of the portal he sent notice back to base that one of their men was coming through injured.

John could see that Harry was working to get the injured man back to the gate pleased to see that some one was alive from the group he had found two dead bodies in among the ruins near the gate, Harry ran back to help with the fight it was as he did this that he was caught in the cross fire of friendly fire between one of the other team and the Wraith with a stunner. Harry pirouetted comically as the bullets hit his vest twice in the chest and once in the leg and arm respectively Harry went down like a ton of bricks.

--

Sam had no idea what hit her as the team came through together the second time, she saw that Harry had been hurt it crossed her mind that this could not be good as she called for medical assistance from the team on standby in the gate room. She contacted Draco the man that had been helping them discover the mysteries of the base, as they rushed Harry out of the room she followed them out with John in tow.

Draco and Sirius met them in the medical bay worry etched on their face as they were told to wait outside, Draco turned to John with a look of anger in his eyes the man wondered whether he wanted to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"What happened?" Draco demanded.

"He was hit by friendly fire and Wraith fire as he returned to help with the retreat, it was an accident on the part of the other team." John said to him.

"That vest is bullet proof right?" Draco demanded.

"Yes but the wound to his leg looked pretty bad." John said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recovery

Harry woke up with a pain in his leg arm and a sore chest, he was surrounded by people he knew all looking down at him from his comfortable bed. Draco was holding his uninjured hand, "Who died and left you all standing here." Harry said with a smile Draco smack him around the back of his head as the three boys who jumped up onto his bed kissing and hugging him cringing with pain. "Ease up boys I'm still sore." he said the boys stopped but stayed on the bed.

"You have nine lives Potter." Draco said with a snarl.

"You know me Draco I do like to push the envelopes of what you can survive." Harry said and John laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." John added.

"Did someone get the number of the bus that hit me." Harry asked.

"1st Lt. Walkinson." Sam said.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Harry demanded.

"He got spooked." John said.

"Has his transfer gone through." Harry asked.

"Yes he leaves in the morning with the Apollo." John said.

"Remind me to thank him for the trip to the infirmary, as if I don't spend enough time in this place already." Harry said the others laughed. "So when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, you have been in here for a couple of days unconscious." Sam said. "If the rest of you wouldn't mind I need to speak to Harry alone." she said she waited for them to leave them together before sitting down in the vacant chair. "I'm leaving with the Apollo in the morning the orders came through the gate this morning, they wish for me to lead the Avalon expedition." she said now they were alone.

"Do the others know?" Harry asked.

"No, I had to wait for you to wake up before I made the announcement." Sam said handing him official papers.

_Colonel Potter_

_Effective 8__th__ July 2008 you are given command of the Atlantis expedition, it has been decided that you are the best candidate for the position. _

_General Landry_

"This isn't a joke is it?" he asked.

"No they wish for you to take command here, your family is being allowed to stay based on the information they are able to give us on the features of the city." Sam said.

"Congratulations Sam you have earned this." Harry said. "Carson I need to get out of here tonight, we have a party to arrange." Harry said as the door closed behind the woman.

"I said that you could go in the morning colonel I meant in the morning." the aggravated doctor said from his office doorway.

"Sam is leaving tomorrow for good I think that it should be my first act as commander of this base to make sure she has a good send of." Harry said to him the doctor looked shocked for a moment then smiled patting his friend on the shoulder said he was free to go.

--

That evening a miffed Draco found Harry in his office preparing for the change of command that would be happening in a few hours, the man had become more of a workaholic in the intervening years. Harry looked up at the sound of his office door opening and smiled at his husband, the party down stairs was still going on Harry had left a few hours before to make some use of the free hours he had.

"You were missed in the party." Draco said.

"I had some paper work to go through before I turned in for the night, I had a headache and decided to make my escape." Harry said with a smile placing his pen on top of the paperwork giving his partner his full attention.

"I wanted to ask you something." Draco said softly Harry looked at him for a moment.

"As commander or your husband." He asked Draco laughed.

"Commander, I'd like to join a team." Draco said.

"Your aware that their is a program you have to go through we have the facilities here in the city but it isn't easy." Harry replied.

"Yes I am." Draco said. "Sir." he said as an after thought Harry laughed.

"I'll speak to John in the morning." Harry said.

"Are you done." Draco asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." Harry said rising from his chair.

"Good because their is a party downstairs with our name on it." Draco said.

--

A couple of days later and John was standing in front of Harry in his office they both felt awkward, the office had been occupied by two people before him both of whom were older and more experienced than he was. John had a cup of morning coffee the two of them were looking over the duty roster for the month.

"Draco is going to be trained by my team, we have a team member down because of your promotion." John said to Harry.

"I was expecting as much, his a fighter John so don't think that you have to go easy on him and you never know he may actually teach you something." Harry said to him the man laughed at the idea but nodded.

"He does show promise." John said.

"John you have to know I thought this would be your post, Sam and I both applied for the Avalon post." Harry said to the man who nodded. "We aren't going to have a problem are we?" He demanded of the man.

"No sir." John said and Harry smiled.

"Glad to hear it, I need my XO on my side not against me." Harry said to him.

"You won't have a problem from me." John said.

"Glad to hear it, your scheduled for a of world trip tomorrow. Take Draco out with you to observe only in the field give him a weapon but his their to observe only." Harry said to him.

"I was just thinking that." John said.

"Get him back to me in one piece or I will dock your pay." Harry said John laughed.

"Your worried about him?" John asked.

"Of course I am worried about him John his my husband, but I also know him well enough to know that he wants in on this job rather than watch everyone else risk there lives." Harry replied to him the man nodded.

--

Harry walked into the quarters at just after eight in the evening and could here the boys playing in the main room, Sirius and Remus were playing with them while Draco was cooking in their small kitchen making use of the fresh supplies sent through from Earth and the stuff they had been harvesting from the closet land to the base.

"Everything okay you look like your tired." Sirius asked.

"I'm good its been a long day is all." Harry said to him.

"You hungry." Draco asked.

"Starving, feed me." Harry said the adults laughed.

"Do you know what team I will be on?" Draco asked.

"Your with John from tomorrow, your observing unless things go tits up understood." Harry asked.

"Yes I understand." Draco said kissing Harry. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Um I'd better make sure your given a proper send of later." Harry whispered in his ear the man blushed causing Sirius and Remus to laugh. "But not in front of the boys." he added with a smile on his face.

"Daddy can we draw." Alex asked him.

"Dinner is almost ready boys so go wash up then after dinner Alex its your bath time." Harry said.

"Your not going to make us bath as well are you dad." the twins asked.

"I think you probably should do don't you, I know that Teyla saw you playing out in the sun this afternoon on one of the docks." Harry said.

"Your spying on us." Jamie asked.

"No just doing what a parent should and keeping an eye on you all, now I want you both to promise that you won't go down to the docks without adult supervision and certainly not your younger brother his a lot younger than the two of you." Harry said the boys ducked their heads and said sorry to him. "No problem, we still don't know a lot about the city so their maybe dangers here that we don't know about yet." Harry added.

"We'll be careful dad." Lucas said hugging him.

"I know you will, now I went to Dr. Sala today and stole some of her board games and when the Apollo returns she will have a load of toys for all of you." Harry said to them their eyes lite up with delight. "That's still nearly two months away so your in for a wait but it'll be worth it until then we have to make do." Harry said all three boys hugged him kissing his cheeks. "Hands wash now please." he added the three boys ran for the bathroom.

"Your learning." Draco said.

"Aren't I just, Sirius are you both okay to take care of them all tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We were just going to be doing some research so its no problem." Remus said.

"We can entertain them, Pads could come out." Sirius said Draco and Harry both groaned causing Sirius and Remus to laugh. "Take them out onto the dock or something with some books and what ever else." Harry said.

"That is an excellent idea." Remus said.

They sat down to dinner talking about the day and laughing at the table. People would have been forgiven for thinking that the seven of them weren't closely related family rather than fathers children and godfathers as they were.

Harry disappeared after dinner to shower and prepare the boys for bed while the others sat watching the laptop with one of their new films brought in by the Apollo, Harry came out of the boys rooms an hour later rubbing his eyes tiredly Sirius smiled at him as he sat down next to Draco in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"We should let you two get to bed its getting late." Sirius said.

"About eight tomorrow would be good Sirius I have to be in CnC by eight and Draco is scheduled for a nine o'clock departure." Harry said to his godfather who nodded Remus said they would be here at that time to pick the boys up or wait and help get them ready. "Thanks guys we'll see you in the morning." Sirius said.

Harry watched them go before wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder the blond smiled as they stuck another dvd in the player and pressed play, "You hear that Draco the beauty of silence." Harry said the blond laughed at this. "Kids in bed annoying godfathers gone for the evening and some pre mission sex in store." Harry added with a wriggle of his eyebrows causing the blond to laugh and blush a colour that the Weasley's would have been proud of.

"You have a devious mind Potter." Draco said.

"And you love me for it just as much." Harry said the blond laughed but nodded.

--

The following morning Harry struggled to get the boys out of bed earlier than they had had to since they had arrived at the city, an incredibly grouchy Harry could be muttering half way down the corridors of the city as he stepped into the CnC people stared at the thoroughly dishevelled looking Colonel like he had grown an extra head.

"Good morning Colonel." McKay said.

"Good Morning? What's good about it Doctor exactly." Harry snapped most of the people in the command centre sniggered at the colonel walked past him into his office where Dobby had made a fresh cup of coffee for him. McKay came in with Carson just behind looking at the two of them he would have dearly loved to murder McKay on any given day.

"Doctors. What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"We would like to take some scans of your body, since your part Alterran it would make sense." Carson said.

"And who's idea would that have been." Harry snarled.

"Mine." McKay said.

"Doctor I am already having a bad morning so I am going to forgive you for thinking that I am some lab experiment just long enough for you to get the hell out of my office before you limp out of here." Harry snapped the man looked at his angry expression and practically ran out of the room. "I really need someone who is better than he is so I can fire him." Harry said rubbing the sleep from his eyes tiredly Carson laughed.

"You never did like him." Carson said.

"The military as it right, with our enemies we shoot them but the general won't let me shoot him or curse him for that matter." Harry said Carson laughed.

"You got on well with him for four years." Carson said.

"That was before I was given command of Atlantis." Harry said with a smile.

"Your get used to him." Carson said.

"I think your see hell freeze over before that happens." Harry said to him.

"Worrying about Draco?" Carson asked.

"Maybe just a little, I trust John but this is my family I am playing with." Harry said.

"You could have refused as the general recommended that you did." Carson said.

"Easier said than done, he wanted to be involved and this way he can be." Harry said.

"Your a career officer I think its good that you worry about him it reminds us that your human." Carson said with a smile.

"That's just the point I'm not human or at least not fully, I have Fae and Elven blood in me as well as Human." Harry said.

"Which makes your blood unique to this city, and that of your children's." Carson said Harry's eyes snapped up to his and Carson could see that had been the wrong thing to say as the colonel rose from his chair anger flicking through his body and movements.

"Lets get this perfectly clear Dr. I will happily help you out with samples of blood as will Draco as his part Veela but if you go near my children I will have you out of here so fast your feet won't touch the ground in face your arse will hit the ground before your feet do." Harry snapped Carson for his part was shocked. "Sorry Carson we non human types are very protective of our children and mates if you had suggested Draco instead of me their is a good chance my non human sides would have wanted to attack you." Harry said to him.

"Is that a natural protection thing?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Fascinating, on that note I need to do a work up so I have a bench mark for all of them." Carson said.

"I believe that Sirius and Remus are with the boys on the dock." Harry said.

"Wish Draco luck for me." Carson said as he walked out of the door looking at the clock on his desk he smiled heading out of his office in to CnC.

"Team one is ready." Luzenko said.

"Dial it up then." Harry replied.

"Aye Colonel." came the reply as he stepped down next to the gate where the team were standing.

"I want you all back in one piece John or I am docking your pay." Harry said.

"We'll be back in twelve hours with a little bit of luck." John said.

"Good you have a go colonel." Harry replied Harry squeezed Draco's hand before stepping back out of the way. "Have fun." he whispered.

--

That first mission Harry found himself pacing like an expectant father in the control room waiting for news, Sirius and Remus had both tried and failed to draw Harry away from the control room Harry had resolutely failed in their attempts when the gate activated everyone was relieved to hear back from team one.

"Let them through McKay." Harry said to the doctor who nodded.

Harry stepped to a save distance from the gate and watched as all members of them team came back through the gate, smiling and joking happily Harry sort out John's face and got a nod and a smile the others gave a thumbs up which Harry took to mean it had gone well in all respects.

"Welcome home colonel." Harry said not a hint of the worry in his voice that he had been feeling a few minutes before.

"The mission was successful we have a potential site for a beta site." John said.

"Good, I look forward to the debrief you and your team should get some rest. McKay you have CnC." Harry said linking hands with Draco and walking towards the exit. When they had gone their was a collective sigh of relief from the people in the room.

"He hasn't left for twelve hours." McKay said. "Worried about Draco I would imagine." he added.

"He didn't have anything to worry about though." John said.

"Until your married Colonel your never know that feeling." Ronon said and said no more on the subject.

--

"It was amazing Harry, I saw my second alien world up close." Draco said beaming.

"Its just a beta site Draco you haven't met a native of this galaxy yet well except for Teyla and Ronon but they live with us." Harry said.

"Can I be pleased that I have seen something I never thought I would." Draco asked in a growl Harry laughed and patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "It was amazing Harry thank you for bringing us to this place." he added.

"No problems, your need to go over a work out with Carson as a part of the team now the boys Sirius and Remus went through it today." Harry said.

"Oh right." Draco said.

"Come on we can take a bath together before the boys get back from the dock with their godfathers." Harry said to him Draco grinned before following him into the bathroom.


End file.
